Undisclosed Desires
by SimplySadistic
Summary: When Sora and Riku go clothes shopping, the duo ends up having more fun than they thought. SoRiku is the main pairing. One-Shot. Yaoi. Rated M for a reason.


**_So, this is a one-shot that I thought of. I thought it would be interesting. It's alternate universe-ish, though it could still very well be in the realm of Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!_**

"Here," Riku said, handing Sora another outfit, "Try this one on."

"But, Riku," Sora said, grabbing the outfit, "This is for a girl." He looked at the outfit, noting the red and black corset type outfit and the fluffed black skirt that went all around the bottom. His cheeks turned a bright red, hoping that Riku didn't expect him to put on the outfit.

"I know," Riku smirked, "Please? For me?"

"I- I don't know…" Sora looked around the clothing store they were in, not seeing anyone else around. "I don't really want to try on girl clothes…"

"Oh, come on," Riku protested, leaning in dangerously close to the brunette, "Pretty please?"

"Am I even allowed to try this on?" Sora looked around again, biting his lower lip out of nervousness.

"I don't see why not," Riku said, "I mean they're just clothes. They're not discriminatory or anything."

Sora looked down at the corset and then looked back into Riku's turquoise eyes. He sighed. "Do I have to?"

"If you love me, you would do it," Riku said, grinning.

Sora sighed. He hated when Riku pulled the love card. He loved Riku with all of his heart, and he knew that Riku knew that Sora loved him. Otherwise, they wouldn't be a couple. It kind of hurt him when Riku played that card, to be honest.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever." He turned, walking to the changing rooms. He opened the door and then closed it, locking the door. He took off his shorts and then his shirt, tossing them onto the floor. He looked at the corset again, sighing.

"Don't forget these!" Riku's voice came from the other side of the door as he tossed an object over the door.

Sora caught the small object in his hand, looking at it. It was pair of pink panties with daisies on them. Sora's cheeks turned a darker red as he examined them.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sora said, "I'm not trying these on." He tossed the panties back over the door.

"Aww, come on, Sora," Riku said, "I thought you loved me." The panties were tossed back over the door, landing on Sora's side once again.

"Just because I love you," Sora began, picking up the panties, "Doesn't mean I'll subject myself to this kind of humiliation. The corset was enough and now you want me to try on panties." Though, Sora didn't toss the panties back over to Riku.

"Just this once," Riku said, "And then you'll never have to do it again. I promise."

Sora sighed, not believing that he was actually about to do this. "Oh my gosh," He whispered to himself, "You better love me after this."

Sora removed his boxers and then put on the pink panties, hoping that he wasn't doing anything wrong. His cheeks turned bright pink as he looked at himself in the mirror. They actually fit pretty snug on his body, gripping his hips just the right amount. He twisted his lips, admiring his slimming figure. Maybe Riku was right. Maybe Sora would enjoy this.

Sora turned to the corset, picking it up and looking at it. He sighed again but forced himself to put the corset on. The corset hugged his body tightly, yet comfortably. Sora didn't think it was possible, but the corset made him look smaller than usual. And it actually looked nice on him. The only thing was, it was a tad bit short and revealed the bottom of the pink panties.

Sora tried pushing the bottom of the fluffed skirt down, but it didn't work. The pink panties were still showing a little bit, but he figured Riku wouldn't care.

Riku knocked on the door, almost as if on cue. "How long are you going to be in there?" Riku's voice came from outside the door.

"I'm done changing," Sora replied, "I just need to gather up the courage to actually step out." Sora grinned, giggling a little bit.

"Well," Riku began, "Why don't you just let me in there?" It was obvious that the silver haired boy was being suggestive.

"Dream on, lover boy," Sora said, returning to admiring himself in the mirror.

"Please?" Riku said, lightly tapping on the door.

"No," Sora said, "Because all you're gonna do is feel me up and make me want to do stuff. Naughty stuff that isn't right to do in public."

"But that's where the thrill comes in," Riku said, "It's fun to do naughty things in public. Especially sex."

Sora rolled his eyes, looking at himself in a mirror again. He was kind of fascinated with the way he looked in girl's clothing. He didn't look bad. At all.

"Sora…" Riku said, continuing to tap on the door lightly, "Stop ignoring me…"

"I don't want to have sex in here," Sora said, standing his ground.

"Just this once?" Riku asked, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Sora sighed. "No, Riku."

"I thought you loved me…" Riku said.

Sora threw his hands to his side, fed up with Riku saying that. "Alright!" Sora opened the door, looking at Riku, "You've got to stop playing that card. You know I love y-"

Riku cut off Sora, planting a kiss on the brunette and pushing him back into the dressing room. Once he and Sora were all the way inside of the dressing room, Riku broke the kiss with the brunette. He turned and shut the door, locking it.

"Riku!" Sora tried to push past the silver haired Keyblade wielder and open the door, but to no avail. "Come on! That's no fair!" Sora scowled at Riku.

Riku grinned, turning around and facing the brunette again. "Are you mad?"

"Duh!" Sora said, throwing his fists down at his side in anger, "I said no, Riku!"

"Don't pretend you don't want to," Riku said, stepping closer to Sora.

Sora sighed crossing his arms across his chest. He took a step backwards, away from Riku, his back to the wall inside the small dressing room.

"Come on," Riku said, smirking. Sora was so cute when he was mad. Riku took a step towards the brunette, resting his hand on Sora's shoulder. "You look nice in that corset."

"Y- Yeah?" Sora asked, once again attempting to pull the fluffed skirt down to cover his more private areas. His cheeks turned a bright pink again.

"Yeah," Riku said, leaning in and kissing Sora on the lips. Sora kissed Riku back, faithfully. "But, I'd like to see what you looked like without it on." Riku winked at Sora.

"You already know what I look like without clothes on," Sora said, biting his lower lip with nervousness.

"I know, but this is exciting," Riku said, "You should learn to have some fun."

Sora rolled his eyes again, looking at the ground.

"Now come on, baby," Riku said, "Let's get naked." The silver haired boy smirked.

Sora giggled at Riku's statement, but when he saw Riku start to strip, he knew that he was serious. "You really want to do this here?" Sora said, watching Riku take off his shirt.

"Why not?" Riku asked, tossing his shirt to the ground and then taking off his pants.

As soon as Sora saw Riku's perfect, toned body, he couldn't think of a reason that this shouldn't happen. Sora smiled, taking off the corset, now standing with nothing but the pink panties on.

Riku looked at Sora, giggling, "Those panties really suit you, Sora," Riku smirked.

Sora's cheeks grew an even deeper shade of red. He looked to the ground, embarrassed, despite the fact that he and Riku had had sex before. "T- Thanks," The brunette managed to stutter out.

"No problem," Riku said, leaning forward and kissing the brunette on the lips. Sora returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. Riku rested his hands on Sora's hips, holding the brunette in place.

Riku licked the bottom of Sora's lips, requesting entrance into the boy's mouth. Sora granted Riku entrance and Riku's tongue began rubbing against Sora's tongue. Sora let out a light moan, showing that he was enjoying this despite his protests to the situation.

Riku smiled into the kiss, his hand running up and down on Sora's back, causing Sora to moan again. Every touch from Riku was like lightning being sent throughout his body. Sora hated how he got turned on so easily.

Riku took off his own boxers and then began pulling off the panties that Sora had on, lowering himself as he did so. Once the panties were off, Riku started stroking Sora's manhood, causing Sora to tense up for a moment. Riku smirked as Sora's erection grew to full length. Riku stood up, kissing Sora again, his hand still rubbing against Sora's shaft.

Sora barely had time to kiss Riku back before the silver haired boy was lifting Sora up, the brunette's back pushed against the wall. Sora's legs wrapped themselves around Riku's waist, holding himself up. Riku's erection prodded against Sora's entry.

Sora bit his lower lip again, his cheeks turning a dark rose red color. He closed his eyes tightly as Riku started to push into his entry. Sora let a moan escape him, his breaths starting to grow rapid.

Riku grunted once he was all the way inside of the brunette. He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in again. His hand once more gripped Sora's shaft, stroking it up and down while he continued to pound away inside of the younger brunette.

Sora let out moan after moan, his eyes closing tightly. He wondered how Riku could do this to him; Make him feel so needed. So wanted. So alive. He bit his lower lip to try and contain the moans. After all, they were in a store.

Riku must've noticed that Sora was trying to contain himself because he leaned forward, kissing the brunette again. Sora continued to moan into the kiss, creating vibrations against Riku's lips. Sora pulled away.

"R- Riku…" Sora felt the burning sensation in his stomach, telling him that he was about to ejaculate. Sora closed his eyes, white lighting flashing behind closed lids before he came onto both of their chests.

Riku grunted when Sora released, Sora's insides tensing up suddenly, almost as if denying Riku's length the right to explore Sora's insides even further. Riku bit his lower lip as he released deep inside of Sora's body.

They were both panting now; Out of breath. Riku planted a final kiss on Sora's lips and then pulled out of the brunette, letting Sora stand on the ground again. Riku grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly, as did Sora.

Once they were both dressed, Riku snatched up the corset and the panties and walked out of the dressing room. Sora followed close behind, his cheeks still red from what had just happened. Sora was surprised at what Riku did next, though. Riku walked calmly up to the cash register with the corset and panties in hand, letting the lady behind the counter ring them up. He watched as Riku pulled out his wallet and counted out some cash and then handed it to the sale's clerk. Riku grabbed the clothes and put them in a plastic bag and then started walking out of the store.

Sora followed Riku quickly, catching up to Riku. "R- Riku," Sora said once he caught up to the silver haired male, "Why'd you buy those?"

"I told you that you looked good in them," Riku smiled, "And I wouldn't mind seeing you in girl clothes again." Riku smirked.

Sora rolled his eyes, looking at the ground.

Riku giggled, ruffling the brunette's spiky hair, "Come on. You know you liked it as much as I did."

Sora couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, whatever, Riku," Sora said, following the silver haired boy laughing with him all the way back home.

_**Woohoo! My first cross dress yaoi. xD Lol. Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
